


иллюзия бабочки

by gallyanim



Series: 50 поцелуев [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Amnesia, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: бэкхён работает в храме, сколько себя помнит
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: 50 поцелуев [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766575
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	иллюзия бабочки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeyoatbread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyoatbread/gifts).



> перелопаченное амацки!ау по субэкам, на ключ "поцелуи в конец света" //так что ничего хорошего не произошло и ничего не понятно

самый типичный день в жизни бэкхёна, ничем не выделяющийся и не отличающийся от бесконечной череды множества других дней, сливающихся в единое течение ритмичной жизни храмового работника. звучит красиво, на деле он тут даже не служка, а просто типичный подай-принеси — в саду работы много, значит бэкхён в саду, но на кухне ещё больше, и тогда он будет на кухне, запылился вход от множества прошедших сквозь него гостей, служащих и просителей, и бэкхён подметёт вход. работа учит подмечать малое и везде успевать, а пока везде поспеешь — день уже закончится, чтобы завтра начался новый такой же.

каждый день такой же, как всегда, и вот нынешний не исключение. бэкхён метёт выложенную шлифованными булыжниками дорожку, пока в глубине сада мерно отстукивает водяные отрезки времени бамбуковая трубка. считается, что содзу так отпугивает демонов, и может быть так оно и есть, но бэкхён о демонах не знает и не думает и пусть это будет чем-то, о чем пекутся люди с более солидными занятиями. по-хорошему, сюда бы демонам и вовсе шагу ступить нельзя, святое место, как ни повернёшь. и он его часть. маленькая, незаметная, но незаменимая.

тунк, говорит бамбук в сотый или полутысячный уже раз за день.

с булыжника слетает пыль.

в конце дорожки показывается человек — немного растерянный и обеспокоенный, но это нормально. если в жизни всё идёт без сбоев, то нет нужды приходить просителем в храм, особенно такой запрятанный в лесу как этот. если даже надо кого-то из тех самых, не к ночи будь помянуты, демонов прогнать, чтоб не успели лавке какой навредить, то при каждой деревеньке есть свой собственный экзорцист. сюда пойдешь только от большой нужды.

— бэкхён, — и на лице человека растерянность сменяется радостью, но наверное теперь уже растерянным выглядит сам бэкхён. — ты был здесь?

конечно, он был здесь, где ему ещё быть.

— я переживал, — сообщает незнакомец и заключает его в объятия. бэкхён отшатывается почти немедленно, отскакивает резко и пятится как можно дальше, другое дело, что это не слишком удобно делать в деревянной обуви по булыжникам и с метлой в руках. у человека открытое доброжелательное лицо — слишком доброжелательное, возможно, если судить по его стремлению обнять первого встречного — и даже пустой левый глаз его не портит. издалека не было видно, а потом бэкхён ничего и подумать не успел, но сейчас видит, что только правый глаз незнакомца действительно смотрит на него, смотрит и тяжелеет в недоумении, куда более горьком, чем обычная растерянность при первых шагах здесь. левый глаз пустой, и вряд ли таков от рождения.

— бэкхён..? — нерешительно переспрашивает человек, и бэкхён некуда деться, так что он просто выставляет свою метлу рукояткой вперёд. — что-то не так?

— кто ты? - спрашивает уже он сам, и голос у бэкхёна трясётся явно сильнее, чем стоило бы. хорошо хоть, на крик не срывается, а то сбегутся.

или это хорошо — если сбегутся?

или даже если закричать — всё равно не услышат, если одноглазый не захочет?

человек рефлекторно протягивает руку к бэкхёну и роняет её раньше, чем бэкхён успевает отреагировать.

человек ли. бамбуковая трубка журчит водой так же, как и всегда. можно ли отогнать простым бамбуком того, кого не отгоняет само существование храма?

— бэкхён, — в который раз повторяет человек, и бэкхён едва удерживается от того, чтобы хоть попытаться запретить ему говорить своё имя. — я чунмён? ким чунмён? мы с тобой вместе сюда пришли?

у бэкхёна нет ни единого знакомого чунмёна, и никогда не было, и он пришёл сюда один в компании исключительно метлы, и в храм он пришёл один с самого начала, и из деревни последний раз возвращался один, никого не было, никакого чунмёна.

тунк, выстукивается где-то за спиной. обычный ничем не примечательный день, только погода лучше, чем в прошлом году в октябре.

— куда сюда, - нервно откидывает волосы со лба бэкхён и пристально следит за пустым глазом, словно боясь, что оттуда в любой момент вырвется стена огня, уничтожая на своём пути и его, и храм, и весь мир вокруг. он никогда не задумывался о том, на что демоны способны. — ты пришёл сейчас в храм один.

— в этот храм изначально, — чунмён немного путано объясняет, но хоть как-то объясняет — и ладно. — и в этот мир тоже. сюда, ну, в храм пришли после той истории в деревне с лисьим демоном, там потом ещё правительственная полиция шастала, а нам с тобой экзорцист тамошний сказал, что лучше сюда дойти и здесь уже узнавать. мы ещё с его воспитанницей шли, чжухён.

каждое слово по отдельности — понятное и простое, но вместе они складываются для бэкхёна в загадку почище невнятных священных книг, что заунывно читают каждый вечер к службе. он никогда не видел демонов, никогда не имел проблем с властями и никакие экзорцисты никуда не направляли его.

и он не знает чжухён точно так же, как он не знает ни единого чунмёна.

— ты путаешь меня с другим человеком.

чунмён качает головой:  
— я не могу спутать тебя ни с кем, бэкхён, никогда, тебя точно нет.

— что с твоим глазом? — задаёт бэкхён вопрос о том, что его никоим образом не касается.

потому что то, что его касается, слишком страшное своей непонятностью. его не касается чунмён с самого начала, если выстраивать всё в правильную картинку, никак они не связаны и лучше б так оставалось. бэкхёну того не надо. чунмёна, демонов (лисьих или каких угодно — в любом случае не надо), пряток от полиции по указанию экзорцистов с какой-то деревни.

чунмён медленно дотрагивается до посеревшей пустоты глазницы, где наверное когда-то раньше был такой же красивый с чистым взглядом глаз, как по соседству. может, как раз с лисьим демоном и связано.

— меня задел нуэ, когда я сюда попал, — говорит он. — и чжухён как раз тогда меня нашла и привела к экзорцисту и к тебе, а ты попал сюда раньше. извини, я немного наврал, когда сказал, что мы вместе пришли. мы как бы по отдельности, но всё равно из одного мира, другого, ну мы там с тобой тоже были знакомы. а потом почему-то случилось так вот.

чунмён сбивчиво перечисляет события: бэкхён попал сюда, он попал сюда, его глаз пропал из-за встречи с нуэ, экзорцист его выходил, как до того выходил бэкхёна, хотя тому повезло больше — он просто чуть не утонул, а не встретил химеру страха, они немного помогли экзорцисту справиться с несколькими демонами в деревне, а потом чжухён хотели забрать власти, потому что в ней самой закрыт демон, и так они оказались тут, а ещё... 

бэкхён не прерывает рассказ, но ни единым словом чунмён не помогает ему что бы то ни было понять.

нуэ лишил его глаза. бэкхён ничего не знает про живых людей, столкнувшихся с нуэ. это не просто какой-то демон-вредитель.

тунк.

из другого мира. чунмён, может быть, и да, а бэкхён? причём тут бэкхён? у него нет никаких знаний о других мирах, и миров этих для него тоже нет. он был тут всегда. он в храме сколько себя помнит, а до этого…

— я родился здесь, — отчаянно выкрикивает бэкхён и сжимает рукоять метлы так, будто она его главная связь с настоящей жизнью. — я ничего не знаю о том, что ты говоришь.

чунмён обрывает фразу на середине, и бэкхёну кажется, что у чунмёна два по-разному пустых глаза.

— возможно, я правда ошибся, — глухо говорит он, и бэкхёну становится его жалко. не то унизительное, что вкладывают в это слово гордые вояки, а по-доброму и просто по-человечески жалко, что чунмён — по его словам — потерял свой мир, глаз, а теперь неведомого своего собственного бэкхёна, какого-то другого.

не его.

правда?

бэкхён знает, что это не может быть он. он родился здесь. других миров не существовало для него ровно до появления чунмёна на дорожке.

— я работаю в храме пять лет, — говорит бэкхён. — а до этого я… до этого… мои родители… меня отдали сюда родители?

или нет?

у бэкхёна шумит в ушах. он думает эту мысль заново, словно проверяя её на прочность — что родители отдали его в храм, родители, храм, родители, родители его отправили в храм, когда это было, как их звали, родители отдали его в храм. отправили. отдали. он работает в храме, сколько себя помнит. 

он не помнит о себе ничего, кроме храма.

у его родителей нет ни лиц, ни имён, есть только то, что они отдали его в храм и он всегда был в храме, но бэкхён никогда не думал о том, что он сирота, нет, родители у него есть, были, кажется, ещё не умерли, но он давно их не видел. их звали, их звали, он не помнит, как их звали.

— я… я здесь родился, — шёпотом повторяет он в ужасе и роняет метлу, держась за голову обеими руками. бэкхён опускается на дорожку. — я не знаю тебя. я не знаю другого мира. мой мир этот.

— пока мы выживали здесь вместе, — говорит чунмён откуда-то сверху очень грустным, каким-то разбитым даже тоном, — я тебя полюбил. бэкхён. я не могу тебя перепутать.

чунмён верит в бэкхёна сейчас больше, чем сам бэкхён в себя, потому что бэкхёну кажется — его никогда не существовало и может быть его нет во всей вселенной даже сейчас. он ничего не помнит о себе, кроме одинаковых храмовых дней. значит ли это, что его не было или нет сейчас или просто на самом деле это воспоминания о другом мире, которые почему-то исчезли из его головы.

у тебя нет родителей, бён бэкхён.

у тебя нет места в этом мире, бён бэкхён.

ты не знаешь, кто ты такой, бён бэкхён.

тунк, говорит бамбуковая трубка.

— а я? — спрашивает бэкхён, глядя на булыжники вместо чунмёна. — а что я?

— ты меня тоже, — тихо отвечает чунмён. — я тебе оставил ещё перед тем, как покинуть храм, свой шнурок от наглазника, на удачу, вроде того.

пока меня не было, случился откат, что-то там продолжает чунмён. но бэкхёна не должно было затронуть, он же тоже из другого мира. и вообще непонятно, как откат сработал.

на булыжник садится бабочка. бэкхён трогает связанные сзади волосы, распуская их, и в его ладонь ложится тонкий темный шнурок.

— этот, — говорит чунмён. чунмён внимательный.

бэкхён вскакивает и резко, быстро пытается поцеловать чунмёна в губы — как будто это мгновенно должно вернуть ему воспоминания, напомнить, почему и как вышло, что он любил чунмёна, а потом забыл его, а чунмён его нет, и объяснить бэкхёну изнутри, кем он вообще является. бэкхён целует его невпопад, случайно сбиваясь на челюсть или щёку, и чунмён не сразу его отталкивает. не так быстро, как видимо ему хотелось бы.

— нет, — и голос у него такой же пустой, как его пострадавший от нуэ глаз. — не могу, нельзя.

может быть когда-нибудь. не сейчас.

и это, конечно, правильно, потому что бэкхён всё равно сам не чувствует себя тем человеком, которого любил чунмён до непонятного по-прежнему отката.

у чунмёна нет больше его мира и нет бэкхёна, который помогал ему справиться с этим.

у бэкхёна нет даже воспоминания о том, что когда-то у него был свой мир, а потом появился и этот. зато теперь он хотя бы знает о том, что у него в голове кто-то провернул свой собственный план. знает — готов найти способ, как всё вернуть на свои места.

вместо бамбукового тунк в воздухе звякает колокольчик.


End file.
